


Side fates.

by Sliversonic64



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, SAME.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliversonic64/pseuds/Sliversonic64
Summary: Just side stories for the children.





	Side fates.

"Can I Hold him?"

"You'll get your turn Ryo."

Ryoma. The high prince of Hoshido, one of the most strictest people Hoshidans, Nohrians, and Vallites met.

Scarlet. The Leader of the Cheve Rebels. One of the Most Free spirited decorative people The kingdom of Hoshido has ever met.

The two met in Nohr upon a lake, enjoyed spearfishing together, Fell in love, got married, and had a child. Shiro was his name.

"Please? I haven't even touched our son once and It's been four days!" Ryoma complained.

"Well, keep waiting buddy." Scarlet walked around.

"Come on, Scarlet." The Prince pleaded.

"Hmmm..... Alright after his feeding."

"Oh..... OH!" Ryoma said before using his high speed on the battlefield to dash out of the room.

Scarlet and Ryoma agreed to let their Child to be breastfeed.

"Brother." Takumi arrived.

"Ahh, Takumi, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was fun. I heard, I'm an uncle by the way." Takumi nudged Ryoma.

"Yes. Though Shiro is being feed right now so I can't allow you to meet him.

"Why not?......... Oooohhhhh...I see." Takumi's face went Crimson red with his realization.

"Welp, i'm done. Here you go." Scarlet emerged handing Shiro to his father.

"So that him, huh?" Takumi looked over Ryoma's Shoulders with a soft smile for his nephew.

"Yes," Ryoma then shifted into baby talk mode. "This is your uncle Takumi, Shiro." As The King proceeded to poke his son's belly and make noises, with Takumi and Scarlet watching from behind.

"I get the feeling-

"This is gonna be a normal occurence."


End file.
